


Make You Mad

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Max is not happy his ex-girlfriend has a new man.





	Make You Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honestlyseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestlyseb/gifts).



> For HonestlySeb because she loves angry Max as much as I do and always encourages me!

Daniel finds Max leaning against the wall in the hotel bar, seething with anger. He follows Max’s gaze and realises he’s glaring at his ex-girlfriend who is laughing with her new boyfriend. Max really isn’t in a good mood, when he notices Daniel next to him he launches into a rant, “Have you seen this? That’s what she thinks is a good choice. He looks like a right pussy.” Daniel shrugs nonchalantly, “She looks happy mate.” Turning his gaze from them to Daniel he exclaims, “You aren’t serious? Look at him. He looks more like her bank manager than her boyfriend. She can't be happy with him. He looks boring as fuck.” Daniel can’t help himself, “Max mate, just cos they don’t look like they’ll destroy everything in sight like you two did when together doesn’t mean anything.” Max looks more incensed then he did before, “We didn’t destroy everything.” Laughing Daniel replies, “Really mate? If you weren’t breaking things whilst fighting you certainly did in the making up part.”

Even Max has to smile at that remembering all the times they did exactly that. His smile soon fades when he watches the new boyfriend kiss her gently on the cheek. “Seriously? She doesn't even enjoy gentle.” Slamming his now empty beer bottle on the table beside him, Max announces he needs another drink. Daniel realises Max’s route to the bar will take him directly past them and he contemplates following him to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Deciding that he’s not drunk enough to get chucked out of the bar too when Max kicks off he decides to stay well out of it. The two of them together always entertains him anyway so takes a seat grinning and waits for the fireworks to begin.

It doesn't take long for Max to barge his way past the new boyfriend, practically knocking him over. He's weak too, Max thinks. He looks over at her and sees she’s not impressed, “Max! Watch what you’re doing.” He shoots her a smug smirk, “What? It’s not like I interrupted anything interesting.” Watching her eyes narrow he knows he’s well on his way to wind her up. She hisses at him, “Don’t even start Max.” When he laughs at her anger and the bemused look on the boyfriends face, he sees the fire in her eyes increase. Grabbing his arm she tries to pull him towards the door. He’s much stronger than her so he uses it against her, not moving an inch until he’s ready to. She hisses at him again, “Max outside now.” When he finally decides to move towards the exit he turns around and shouts to the boyfriend, “Don’t wait up.”

As soon as they’re outside in the corridor she starts shouting at him about his inappropriate behaviour. Max doesn’t listen to a word she says, he’s too busy enjoying how worked up she has got and how he can’t wait to see her writhing in pleasure underneath him again. He’s knocked out of his daydream when he feels her slap him across the face. He can’t quite believe she’s done it, “Seriously?” She scowls at him, “You deserve it you’re being a dick.” Laughing at her again he steps closer “That's why you shouldn’t be with Mr. Boring in there. He'll never satisfy you.” Stepping even closer he’s presses her into the walk behind her, feeling as her heartbeat quickens, “You’re wrong.” Placing his hands on either side of her, he whispers in her ear, “No sweetheart. He won’t because I'm the only one who can.”

Without warning Max presses his lips against hers, a messy passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. He continues holding his body against her, feeling her moan into his kisses. She tries to take control but he reaches for her wrists and holds them in place above her head. She’s always loved him being dominant but she surprises him by moving her leg and pushes it against his aching length. When he groans against her lips and loosens his grip at the sensation, she takes advantage of the distraction to push him away from her. Stumbling backwards until he hits the wall on the other side, she leans into him telling him with a smirk on her face, “He’s better in bed than you’ll ever be.”

Turning to leave she strides down the corridor towards her room. It doesn’t take long for Max to catch up with her, wrapping his arms around her as she tries to open the bedroom door. He doesn’t miss the way she shudders at his touch. Nibbling at her earlobe he whispers dangerously, “Why don’t I remind exactly how good I am?” Leaving his arms around her he manoeuvres them inside. Before the door even shuts he moves her hair out the way and sucks an angry mark on her neck. As she struggles to get her arms free, he continues nibbling and sucking at her skin leaving more marks.

Moving one hand down her stomach he works it under the waist of her jeans popping the button open. Her breath hitches as he presses his fingers against her centre. He can feel her knickers dampen at his touch causing him to laugh heartily, “You’re so wet already for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” Slipping his finger underneath the fabric he pushes it straight in causing her to groan loudly. He sets about finding the spot that causes her to lose control whilst biting at her earlobe. Shuddering with pleasure, he feels her push her ass against him as she tries to grind against him. Tightening his grip around her, she groans in frustration when she realises Max won’t let her get her own way. Adding another finger he scissors them deeper inside her, drawing another moan of pleasure from her, “Please Max. Please.”

Max laughs wickedly, removing his fingers as he does, “So needy. You're going to need to say something before I let you come sweetheart.” She knows exactly what he wants her to say, that he is the one in control and that she is happy for him to be. However she’s as stubborn as he is and refuses to submit, “No chance.” Laughing manically again he replies, “You will soon.” Using his strength he manhandles her towards the bed, turning her around in his arms before throwing her down on the mattress. She surprises him once again by grabbing onto his t-shirt as he does, pulling him down on top of her she falls.

Pulling himself on his elbows he tells her “You're not being a good girl.” She lifts her head in defiance, “Make me.” Watching as his eyes darken even further with desire he laughs again, “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.” Launching back at her mouth for another kiss he presses his tongue against hers, enjoying as they both fight for dominance. Sliding his hands under her top he works it up her body, only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head and off. She squeals in pain as it catches in her hair, the sound only spurring him on to bite down on her lip. Working his way down her neck he leaves a trail of red marks as he goes. When Max reaches her bra he tugs it down exposing her erect nipples to him. Catching one between his teeth he sucks hard, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

Continuing to torment her nipples with his mouth Max hooks his fingers in the top of her jeans before yanking them down without even undoing them. He realises he’s probably pulled a layer of skin off her hips but he doesn't really care and by the sounds she’s making she probably doesn’t either. He doesn’t waste time removing her knickers and they soon join the rest of her clothes on the floor. Moving up the bed he straddles her stomach, using his muscular thighs to hold her in place. He unhooks her bra before throwing it behind him. Her breath is uneven, looking up at him from beneath hooded eyelashes and Max knows her well enough to know he’s about to get what he wants. “Are you ready to say it sweetheart?” Puncturing his words with a roll of his hips against hers, she desperately moans his name. Pressing her lips together she finally says what he wants, “God Max. I need you. You're the only one that makes me feel like this. Please I need you to ruin me.”

Smiling he leans down giving her another bruising kiss, “Wasn't so hard was it?” Max plans on taking what he wants but something on the table beside the bed catches his eye first. Reaching across he picks up what must be the most boring tie he's ever seen. Realising it must belong to the boring boyfriend, he turns back to her smirking even more. Before she can ask what he’s up to he grabs her hands and lifts them up to the headboard before quickly wrapping the tie around her wrists and securing her to the headboard. Frantically pulling at her restraints she exhales, “Fuck!” As he stands and starts to remove his own clothing he tells her, “That's exactly what I plan on doing.”

Once he is as naked as she is, Max runs his hands down her body stopping to knead the soft flesh of her breasts. He continues his journey down adding his mouth, licking and biting more marks on her skin. When he reaches her now dripping wet centre he forces her legs further apart. Running his hands down her thighs, deliberately ignoring where she is desperate to be touched he asks her, “Do you think you deserve me to fuck you?” Her reply is so needy he can barely stop himself from coming straight away at the sight of her shaking with desire, restrained and begging him to take her. Wrapping one hand around his aching leaking cock, he pumps it a few times. She watches licking her lips at the sight of him, “Please Max. Fuck me. Hard.”

Draping himself over her, he huskily tells her, “Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll remember every time you move exactly how good I made you feel.” Lining himself at her entrance he thrusts into her. There is nothing gentle or tender about his rhythm, it's hard, punishing, an outlet for his anger at seeing her someone else. Pulling out almost all the way out before slamming back into her, she moans in pleasure beneath him. Grabbing at her hips he lifts them up, deepening each thrust. She's writhing uncontrollably as desire takes over so he tightens his grip on her hips. Encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist he continues fucking her hard. Every movement pushes his pelvic bone against her clit and he realises that it won’t be long before she falls apart. Her moans are getting louder, a mixture of profanities and his name, begging him to go harder and deeper.

Max can feel the tell tale signs of his own release building. The way she feels warm and tight around his throbbing cock means he’s racing towards coming faster than he anticipated. Reaching between them he flicks his finger across her swollen clit, drawing another moan form her lips. She’s close, shaking with desire head thrown back. As she crashes over the edge screaming his name as she comes, Max follows at the same time releasing his load deep inside her. He’s not done with her just yet, he continues to thrust prolonging the sparks of desire still shooting through her. It’s enough for her to lose control again gasping her way through another intense orgasm.

Pulling out of her he takes in the sight of her breathless and bound, covered in the angry red marks he's left on her skin. Moving down to the bottom of the bed Max spreads her legs open again before biting at the soft flesh of her thighs. The strained cries from her begging him to stop just encourages him to bite even harder. Eventually he stop, standing up, “I told you I’d leave reminders of just how good I am.” She tugs at her restraints, “You’re such a dick Verstappen. Now undo me.” Max ignores her request he takes the time to pull his jeans on leaving them undone as he turns back to her. “Now where is the fun in that?” Grabbing his t-shirt he’s just about to pull it back on when he hears the door start to open.

Max looks towards it as smug smile on his face when he realises that the boyfriend is now standing in front of them, knowing exactly what it looks like her still tied to the bed covered in his come and him being half dressed. He’s enjoying the look of horror on the boyfriends face too. Laughing loudly he walk towards him as he starts to leave, only stopping to tell him cockily, “Yeah I left those marks and she loved every second of it.” Leaving the bedroom he can hear her angry shouts after him, he knows that when she finally catches up with him he'll pay for what he just done. But he can’t wait. 


End file.
